Lonely Deception
by XmaliciousmiseryX
Summary: Afetr the terrible heart break...Erik needs some comforting...but what he gets is a new relationship with somebody who has always accepted him...sorry..i did change the name..it is still 'Meg's Realtions with Erik'


**This is a random little story….I always thought that Meg and Erik would have been a good couple (in the movie version NOT the book)**

**I wasn't really sure about rating….so…..you can decided if you want to read it or not….XD**

**Takes place after the movie when the mob has finally cleared out.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the silence of the night, the solitary voice of the "angel in hell" echoed through the dismal caverns of the Opera Populaire. However, the once hopeful words that spoke of love had become bleak and forlorn from the days events. _Shamed into solitude/ shunned by the multitude / I learned to listen/ In my dark my heart heard music/ I longed to teach the world/ Rise up and reach the world/ no one would listen/ I alone could hear the music/ Then at last, a voice in the gloom/ Seemed to cry "I hear you;/ I hear your fear/ Your torment and your tears." / She saw my loneliness/ Witnessed my emptiness/ But she hadn't listened/ She only saw/ A monster with broken tears/ She hadn't listened/ And now she has gone/ While I still remain right here_

Young Meg Giry quietly watched as her tortured angel poured his heart into the words that he sang. Christine had listened with deaf ears and could never fully grasp the raw emotion of Erik's music…Erik's soul, but Meg had listened to his voice since she first set foot in the opera house. She had _heard._ She listened in the night when all was calm and the lonely notes floated through the empty hallways. No longer would she only listen to the songs of the wounded soul she longed to heal. Stepping out of the shadows, Meg made her way to Erik's trembling form, ready to heal his wounded heart or die trying. _I've listened to your soul/ Wanted to sooth your soul/ Christine is foolish/ Angels deserve/ A passion that is sincere/_

Reaching out, Meg ran a gentle hand over Erik's damp cheek. However, that contact was not enough and Meg soon found herself in a more pleasant position, straddling his lap. _ …Erik I want you/ To know that I am sincere _Losing himself in her confession, Erik allowed his hands to wrap around the young Giri's small waist, slowly making their way to lower regions. _ Erik I want you/ To know that I'm always here…_ Finally, someone understood him. The Beast had found his Beauty.

With slight hesitation, Erik brought his lips to Meg's for a brief kiss, soft and restrained at first. But one brief kiss soon turned into desperate need, complete with the sticky fumblings of new lovers. A belt thrown there, a corset flung to the nearest location on the floor. Before long, both were completely naked and Erik had carried his little paramour to the luscious red sheets of his swan bed and gently laid her down on the virgin sheets. The only remaining barrier between the two was the mask that hid his face from the world. Reaching out, Meg lightly traced the outline of that barrier, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. However, the question in Meg's eyes was soon answered with granted permission and Erik's hand released its stronghold. Slowly, as though not to startle him, Meg removed the Phantom's face, revealing to her…………. a man. A man with gorgeous blue eyes and pleading lips. A man with dark features and a full head of smooth, raven black hair. A man who she had secretly loved for many years now. "You're beautiful," she said, placing kisses on his disfigured features. "I love you Erik." Letting go of all previous doubt, Erik let the flames of love consume him and he gave in to passion.

Small hands grasping his hard shaft, Meg guided Erik into her for the first time and the chains of her virginity were broken. There was no going back. Slowly at first, Erik began to thrust into her, savoring the sweet sensation of love. Yes, _love_. Their love. Soft ministrations soon became harder and deeper. Erik began driving his body in and out of his sweet little angel. "Mmm… Erik" _He listened to his angel sing for him. _Stifling a scream, Meg buried her face in Erik's shoulder as his thrusts continued. Within seconds, a guttural cry escaped her lungs and Meg released herself. Released the build up of the draining activity. Released the love for her "angel of hell." Still, Erik continued to drive into her, _slowly…softly…tremulous and tender_. Pleasure would be the only product of the night. Quietly, Erik began to whisper into Meg's ear, "My beautiful angel……my nimble little ballerina……so innocent……so sweet." Once again he began to move faster and harder, building up to inevitable climax. "Please Erik, don't stop. God, you feel so good." Meg dug her nails into his muscular back just hard enough to draw blood, a final attempt to lengthen the experience. However, Meg gave in to the pleasure once more with a more restrained cry…_Erik. _Erik released himself into her as well, triggered by her sweet screams.

In the course of the night, Erik had taken Meg's innocence and given her new life, given her love. Only after controlling his breathing once more could Erik notice the congealed splashes of blood from Meg's passionate grip. A physical reminder of all that had passed. After a final kiss, Erik pulled the covers up over their sweaty bodies. "Sleep my love, the angel of music has got you under his wing." While still inside her, Erik and his tiny dancer fell into a deep sleep. The music of the night ad ended, but the opera had only begun.

**This will probably have a few more chapters...**

**Please R/R…..any suggestions for the story or if it needs more would be most appreciated….**


End file.
